


Mama, my wish came true!

by Applesandoranges050



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is in the military, Christmas Festivities, Christmas Morning, Clarke's a mom, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I tried my best, I'm new at tagging, Implied Smut, More like kisses and cuddles, Please don't judge me, Skype calls, coming home, first fanfic, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandoranges050/pseuds/Applesandoranges050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's in the military and unable to make it home for Christmas. Cute Skype calls with Julia, their three year old daughter during bath time, Clarke yearning for Bellamy to come home, Christmas traditions with the gang and a wish that's granted on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, my wish came true!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first time writing a fanfic. I thought I'd give it a shot after reading a bunch for a while. I also want to add that I didn't do any research regarding the military. This was more of my imagination and therefore didn't go into great detail about Bellamy's actual role. I know it's after Christmas, but I'm still in the spirit of Christmas! :) All mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy! Please be nice LOL

 

“Mama, when’s daddy gone come home?” asked Julia, for the billionth time this week as she changed out of her clothes for bath time.

“Sweetie, I told you already, daddy won’t be home until New Years Eve. You remember what daddy’s job is right?” Being a mom and a wife to a man placed in the military was such a bittersweet experience. Although Bellamy had already been in the army long before they had gotten married and were still dating, things changed when their daughter Julia was born. At the tender of age of 3years old, it was obvious that she began to pick up on the smallest things, one being her father’s absence. This would be the first Christmas without Bellamy and that thought alone often sucked out the Christmas spirit out of her. Regardless, Clarke tried her best to be strong, especially for Julia.

“Daddy saves us fwom bad guys. Like supeman wight mama?”

“Yeah, kind of like superman. I know you really want daddy to come home for Christmas but I know daddy would want you to be happy. Just another week and he’ll be home soon! Plus, we get to do a Skype with daddy tonight!” replied Clarke as she helped Julia into the warm bath water she had prepared, while multitasking with her laptop. With the beauty of technology, Skype was the one thing that kept Clarke and Julia somewhat happy from being away from Bellamy. Luckily, Bellamy had been placed in the tech wing, giving him easier access to computers and using Skype any chance he got. Even though it wasn’t every night they somehow worked a schedule that always landed before bedtime. After a few minutes of fiddling with her laptop, Clarke turned her attention back to Julia who was happily playing with her toys and waiting for the call to come in. While shampooing Julia’s curly brown hair, the call finally came in.  
“Daddy’s call mama! Answer! Answer!” squealed Julia, nearly splashing the water onto the bathroom floor.

“I hear you sweetie, one sec” Clarke quickly clicked on the green button and placed her laptop at a safe distance on the bathroom counter.

“Daddy!!!!” Julia's face quickly lightened up upon seeing her father’s face on the laptop screen. Clarke gave a smile and a wave, not wanting to spoil the magical moment between her daughter and her father.

“Hi sweetheart! Oh I miss my munchkin so much! It looks like you’re in the middle of bath time right now, are you having fun?” asked Bellamy, smiling instantly at the sight of his wife and daughter.

“Yeah, am having fun now. I sad before daddy…” sighed Julia, as she dunked her toy ship into the water

“My little Julia was sad? And why is that?” asked Bellamy, pouting a little.

“She wanted you to come home for Christmas Bell, but I told her you were superman saving the world,” added Clarke, with a wink. Bellamy gave a bright smile and laughed.

“Of course you would tell our 3 year old daughter I’m superman.”

“You are in her eyes Bell, you’re her hero” sighed Clarke, smiling at seeing her husband but yearning for him to come home to spend Christmas with them.

“Yeah daddy! You my hewo” smiled Julia, as she waved into the laptop

“I guess I am kind of like superman. Listen Jules, Christmas is tomorrow and I want you to promise me you won’t spend it mopping around. I want you to be happy for Mama. Ok? I’m gonna be home before you know it.”

“Ok. I pwomise. And daddy?”

“Yeah Jules?”

“Can you pwomise me you come home too?” asked Julia, who was still dunking her boat into the water. Clarke’s eyes began to water at the question. When it was the two of them, Clarke had never asked for such a promise. Given the circumstances that Bellamy was placed in and the unpredictability of his job, Clarke knew anything could happen.

“I promise Jules. I’ll be home... I promise” smiled Bellamy, eyes beginning to water as well.

“Pwinky pwomise?” asked Julia, letting out her tiny pinky towards the screen

“Pinky promise” replied Bellamy, sticking out his pinky as well.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the bond between her daughter and her husband. Even miles away, Julia still felt close to him.

“Hey Bell, I gotta take Jules out now and prep her for bed. Will you still be available in about an hour?”

“I wish I could, but I can’t Princess. Lots of work still needs to be done, and I’m about to go over on my time limit here on Skype,” 

“Oh… I understand. I guess we’ll set up another day.”

“For sure Clarke." The two paused for a moment, both unable to find the words to say goodbye just yet.

"Listen, I know it’s been hard these past few months, but I’m gonna be home before you know it. You’re so strong, and I can’t thank you enough for everything you do. For helping Julia; God sometimes I wish I could just teleport there or something.”

Clarke let out a small laugh and smiled, “No, I understand. We can get through this…together.”

“Together.” nodded Bellamy

“I’ll let you go now, bye Bell. I love you, please stay safe. Merry Christmas!”

“I love you too Clarke, I will. Bye Jules! I love you, see you soon. Ok kiddo? Merry Christmas!”

“Bye daddy!! Mewwy Cwismas!!” replied Julia, blowing him a quick kiss with her hands. The two of them waved at the screen until Bellamy cut off the chat on his end. Sighing, Clarke closed her laptop and worked on getting Julia ready for bed.

 

“Mama?”

“Yes Jules?” replied Clarke, as she began to tuck her three-year-old daughter into bed.

“Do you think if I made a wish it would come twue?”

“Well, since it’s Christmas Eve, it’s possible. But I can’t pinky promise you on that sweet heart.”

“Oh…Okay. I still try”

“That’s a smart idea. What are you going to wish for Jules?”

“I can’t tell you...” said Julia, giving her mother a mischievous grin

“And why not?”

“If I tell you what I wish for, it won come twue mama”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her adorable three year old, who was the spitting image of Bellamy; same face with freckles and curly brown hair. The only evidence of Clarke that she saw within her daughter was her sparkling eyes, a similar colour to the ocean.

“You’re right, I’m sorry my dear. Now I want you to get some sleep! We’re gonna need that energy to open presents tomorrow with everyone!” said Clarke, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“Ok, night Mama” whispered Jules, and drifted to sleep

“Goodnight Julia.”

 

Clarke had woken up extra early the next morning, getting breakfast ready for Julia and the rest of the gang, while making sure all of the presents were properly placed under the tree. Since college, it had been a tradition to have Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Bellamy and her open gifts on Christmas morning. The seven of them piled up in one living room, eating pancakes and sipping on eggnog or hot chocolate while opening up presents together. It was a tradition Clarke had always enjoyed and couldn’t give up even when her and Bellamy had gotten married and later had Julia. Before Clarke knew it, Julia began running down the stairs at the same time the doorbell rang.

“Merry Christmas!!!!” shouted Octavia, barging in with Raven, Jasper, Monty and quickly following behind her.

“Aunt Tavia! Aunt Raven! Uncle Jas! Mewwy Cwismas!” Shouted Julia with excitement, jumping around and hugging her aunts and uncles.

“Merry Christmas kiddo! Look! We brought presents!” exclaimed Octavia, bending down to pick her niece up in a bear hug, making Julia squeal with excitement.

“Okay folks! Breakfast is on the table, grab whatever you like, bring it to the living room cause I can’t wait any longer to open presents and I’m pretty sure Jules is going to lose it if she has to wait a second longer!” explained Clarke.

Everyone grabbed a plate of breakfast food and settled into the living room beside the tree. Soon, the entire place was decorated with ripped Christmas wrapping papers, smiles, hugs and laughter all around. It all felt warm and cozy, but the thought of knowing that Bellamy was still miles away made her heart sink a little.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?” Octavia leaned in a little closer to her, snapping out of her gaze.

“You don’t seem okay….” replied Octavia, eyeing her closely.

“I am, don’t worry. I mean…it could be better. I just really wish Bellamy were here you know? It’s Christmas and not having him here with us is so foreign to me” shrugged Clarke, holding on tightly to her mug of hot chocolate that was exploding with marshmallows.

“I know… I wish he were here too. But he’ll be home soon before you know it. I promise” smiled Octavia, doing her best to reassure Clarke that everything was going to be okay.

“Thanks Octavia, I hope so too”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“Are you guys expecting anyone else?” asked Clarke, looking confused.

“Um…Not that I know of?” Shrugged Jasper.

“Just go open the door, maybe you’ve got a special delivery or something?” added Monty

“Special delivery? But its Christmas morning…who the hell delivers packages on Christmas?” said Raven, looking just as confused as Clarke.

Annoyed, Clarke headed toward the door. All feelings of annoyance and frustration floated away in an instant as she saw what had been delivered to her front step.  
“Merry Christmas Princ-“

Before Bellamy could even finish his sentence, Clarke had leaped into his arms, kissing him, holding on to him, afraid that this was just a dream. Julia soon followed after, throwing herself into her father’s arms.

“Is this for real? Are you real? Is this real? I hope I’m not dreaming! But – you said you had another week? What happened?” shouted Clarke, unable to hold down her excitement.

“It worked! It worked!!” shouted Julia, holding on to her father for dear life as he carried her back into the living room where everyone was.

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Asked Clarke; already in tears from the shock and excitement she was experiencing in the moment.

“I made a big wish for daddy to come home, and look mama! It work!” exclaimed Julia, squealing excitedly.

“It sure did sweetheart,” added Bellamy, winking at Clarke who had sensed that something else was up, but allowed their daughter to take the limelight on this one.

“Welcome home big brother”

“It’s good to see you again Octavia” smiled Bellamy, putting Julia down to give his sister a hug.

“Damn Blake, you haven’t changed a bit” joked Raven while pulling her best friend into a big hug as well.

“Missed you Reyes.”

“Dude I can’t believe you’re here! It’s a Christmas miracle!” laughed Jasper, walking towards Bellamy to give him a hug.

“Sure is man, you guys look like you’re having fun”

The rest of the morning was spent with laughter and catching up on life. Octavia set up a gingerbread decorating station, explaining that it was only for Julia. However both Clarke and Bellamy knew very well that it was for all of them. The day went on with more holiday festivities, from watching classic Christmas movies, to eating way too many sugar cookies, all the way to eating dinner together around 7. Eventually Julia began to fuss, which was a signal for the gang to pack up and head their separate ways.

 

“This was the best day ever!” clapped Julia, as she changed into a fresh pair of her favorite Frozen pyjamas. The three of them nestled onto her bed, finally having the chance to settle down and be together as a family.

“I know Jules, I’m so glad you made that wish” smiled Clarke, looking at Bellamy again for the billionth time, still amazed at the fact that he made it home for Christmas.

“Alright kiddo, I think you’ve had too many surprises for the day. Time to sleep.” smiled Bellamy, tucking Julia into bed and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Goodnight mama, goodnight daddy” yawned Julia.

“Goodnight sweetheart, we love you”

“Wuv you too” replied Julia, and drifted to sleep.

Clarke and Bellamy headed to the living room, tidying up the scattered gift-wrapping papers, the cookies on their table and any other traces of holiday festivities around their living room and kitchen. When that was done, the two settled down on the couch, Clarke leaning into him; holding on to him, afraid that this was all too good to be true.

“I can’t believe you’re home. God, I’m afraid if I let go of you or something that you’ll disappear, or I’ll wake up from a dream.”

“No dream Princess. I’m really here,” laughed Bellamy, turning his head a bit to plant a kiss on the side of Clarke’s head.

“So, now that our little one isn’t around, want to tell me how you really pulled this off?”

“Well, I thought it would be fun to surprise the both of you. I actually planned this out with Octavia about a month ago, and she picked me up at the airport. She was the only one that knew, so you I guess you weren't the only one who got surprised today. I landed here three days ago, so I’ve been crashing on her couch waiting up until Christmas. That recent Skype call was actually done in her basement.”

“What?! Three days ago. Bellamy Blake I can’t believe you lied to me about that!” laughed Clarke, unable to stay mad at her husband knowing that he was home safe.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to surprise you, that’s all.”

“Well it worked. I can’t believe Octavia was in on this, no wonder she wouldn’t let me come over and deliver cookies! She literally freaked out on me on the phone and told me about having a strange rash, and not being able to make contact with the human world because she couldn’t tell if it was contagious. I mean, that should have been a dead giveaway” huffed Clarke, reflecting on the past few days and making sense of Octavia’s peculiar behaviour. Bellamy smiled, shifting his body a bit so that he was perfectly facing Clarke.

“God I missed you,” whispered Bellamy, cupping Clarke’s face with one hand, leaning in  and planting a soft kiss to her lips, slowly making a trail down to her neck. Clarke gave out a soft moan, careful not to wake up their daughter upstairs. With almost going six months without any physical contact from her husband, there was no way she could hold down her want; her need for Bellamy. His hands found their way to the hem of her Christmas sweater, moving it up slowly to reveal her smooth ivory skin. Clarke’s hands also made their way to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and revealing his skin she had missed so much. Bellamy shivered under her touch, moving his lips to the spot behind her ear that made her moan even more.

“Bedroom, now” replied Clarke against his ear. And with a swift fluid motion, Bellamy was carrying her to their bedroom.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning, feeling a sense of warmth and safety that she hadn’t felt in months. Careful not to wake up Bellamy, she adjusted herself to face him, simply taking in his features that she had missed so much since they both had said a tearful goodbye to one another at the airport 6 months ago. The freckles on his face, the scar that was placed near his lip, the dimple on his chin that she had fallen in love with. His curly mop of hair that their daughter Julia had taken from. Clarke sighed, finally content after feeling so alone.

“I can feel you starring Princess,” murmured Bellamy. Clarke blushed, letting out a small laugh and leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. Bellamy acted on instinct, gently cupping her face with his free hand to deepen the kiss. Soon he was hovering over again, placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck, clearly with plans of early morning sex, when-

“Mama!! Daddy!”

Bellamy gave out a groan, flopping down to Clarke's side. Clarke couldn't help but laugh. 

“We’ll have more time for that later, I promise.” added Clarke, getting out of bed to put some clothes on. After looking decent enough to face their three-year-old daughter, Bellamy walked towards Clarke, wrapping both his arms around her from behind.

“I love you so much Clarke. Thank you for everything, for supporting me, for being so understanding about everything.” Sighed Bellamy, peppering a quick kiss on her cheek. Clarke turned around to face him, taking a deep breath.

“I love you so much Bellamy. It isn’t easy, but like I said we’re in this….Together”

“Together” nodded Bellamy, taking Clarke’s hand and heading towards their daughter’s room, ready to take on the rest of the day, the rest of the year and the rest of their lives… together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I would really appreciate any comments! :)


End file.
